The Dark Legacy: First Quarter
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Manusia tidak hidup sendirian, karena bayangan selalu mengikuti mereka dari kegelapan. Kekuatan kasat mata memberikan tragedi besar penentu masa depan. Dan semua itu ada di dalam tangan seorang gadis belia, Kuchiki Rukia. Dia tahu semuanya berubah, di saat kakinya melangkah menyambut kegelapan yang diterangi sinar rembulan. Separuh dari dirinya.
1. Prologue

::**Prologue**::

.0.

.

.

.

Pria itu menatap langit malam. Matanya mengatakan bahwa keadaan tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Lautan manusia berkumpul di bawah kakinya, seperti barisan pasukan semut merayap di atas bumi. Semuanya begitu terkendali berdasarkan sistem—terkontrol.

Dia bersiul—memainkan lagu _The Killers_—terpaku dalam mengamati situasi yang membuatnya risih. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya di utara, kecuali suara klakson kendaraan dan makian yang terdengar lebih sering berkumandang di depan rumahnya. Terlalu akrab untuk didengar telinganya.

Pria itu berdecak mengejek, pada hal terkotor yang sudah bosan dilihatnya. Perbuatan manusia adalah hal yang dibencinya. Terutama pada alam. Udara dan tanah, air juga makhluk hidup lainnya. Karena pria itu berasal dari salah satunya—alam liar beserta kemurniannya. Insting. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan untuk bertahan hidup, juga memangsa.

Kehidupan tidak pernah menjadi lebih adil hanya dengan uang ataupun kedudukan tertinggi untuk diraih. Kekejamannya selalu merambat seperti benalu, berakar dan bertumbuh tanpa jeda. Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan pihak tersudut? Duduk diam dan menutup mata? Jelas itu tidak akan dilakukannya—maupun sebagai pilihan terakhir.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Lihat bagaimana mereka berjalan! Memuakkan," gerutu pria itu, berdiri di bangunan pencakar langit seorang diri.

Tubuhnya membungkuk—berjongkok—sementara matanya memicing tajam dan menyala di kegelapan malam. Bulan meneranginya. Si anak bulan.

Pria itu merogoh saku belakang celana jeans-nya, mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah bertekstur tidak rapi karena perbuatannya. Tersegel rapat, berbanding terbalik dengan tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana. Terlalu buruk untuk dilihat.

"Apa yang ditulisnya ini?" Si pria mengerutkan dahinya, yang awalnya memang sudah berkerut dalam.

Angin musim semi memanggilnya, menajamkan indera penciumannya. Udara kotor akan asap kendaraan juga limbah pabrik. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Pria itu mengernyit, ketika semua hal itu masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya.

"Kota ini benar-benar kotor!" Matanya kembali terpaku pada jalanan terpadat di tengah Tokyo. "Pernahkah mereka berpikir untuk istirahat sehari saja? Manusia lemah yang berpura-pura tangguh—menggelikan."

Bulan menunjukkan posisi terbaiknya, tidak terhalang oleh awan dan langit malam. Terang dan bercahaya. Menunjukkan jalan kepada siapa yang tersesat. Kepada si anak bulan.

Pria itu menunduk dan menegangkan punggungnya, memperlihatkan lekukan tulang dan otot tercetak di balik kaos longgarnya. Seringaiannya tertarik ke belakang, menunjukkan bahwa mulutnya terlihat lebih lebar daripada kelihatannya. Kukunya menggores beton bangunan yang diinjaknya, menciptakan goresan tajam seperti cakaran harimau liar. Pria itu tertawa—ataukah menangis? Lolongannya terdengar dan teredam dalam keramaian malam. Memanggil yang terlupakan. Jauh di perbatasan dunia, dimana hati manusia normal tidak akan pernah bisa melihat juga merasakan.

Tiba-tiba instingnya bergerak cepat, menangkap sesuatu yang terlewatkan di bawah sana. Ketajamannya menusuk dada juga mempercepat adrenalin di dalam aliran darahnya. Warisan dari leluhur, tidak akan pernah bisa dipadamkan. Tertanam seperti sebuah tanda lahir. Panasnya meredam keraguan, tapi menyulutkan amarah. Berbahaya.

Pria itu merasakannya, hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Bau yang tidak sedap dan dibencinya seumur hidup. Bercampur halus dengan darah manusia dan peluh dinginnya. Telinganya menangkap suara itu, di antara kekacauan suara mesin juga kata-kata. Rintihan kesakitan juga ketidakberdayaan.

Dia tertawa getir, menepuk-nepuk sepatu _boots_-nya yang sedikit berdebu sebelum bangkit berdiri. Gravitasi selalu bisa menariknya ke bawah, puluhan meter dari atas tanah. Kekokohan dirinya hampir menyerupai dinding batu. Kepalan tangan yang meremas surat yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Pria itu kembali tersadar dan memasukkan kembali suratnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia terancam akan amukan Sang Alpha, bila tidak melakukan perintah yang diturunkan untuknya. Hidungnya mendengus, begitu mengingat wajah Sang Alpha dalam benaknya.

"Orang tua itu," cibirnya, turun dari undakan batas loteng. Rantai kalung di lehernya berbunyi gemerincing, setiap kali kakinya mengambil hentakan langkah terlalu keras. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tapi—bau ini membuatku muak."

Terlalu gegabah sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Tidak bisa dikontrol, bahkan saat dia berlari dan melompat ke atap bangunan di sampingnya. Kakinya berlari cepat, seperti seorang _parkour_ handal dan sudah menghafal medannya dalam berkali-kali latihan. Tapi, lagi-lagi insting yang dipegang kuat olehnya. Melawan tamparan angin keras di wajah juga tubuhnya. Rambut terangnya tertiup angin, seperti penanda perang akan terjadi.

"_Let's kick some ass!_"

Tangannya mencengkram ujung kaosnya dan menyingkapnya dalam sekali tarikan. Kemudian berganti pada ikat pinggang juga celana jeans-nya. Sepatu _boots_-nya terlempar ke sembarang arah, ketika amukannya terbangun kuat. Menarik otot-ototnya.

Suara gemeretak juga tarikan daging segar terdengar memilukan. Ketika tubuhnya menunduk dan kulitnya memerah—hitam. Matanya terbelalak lebar, membuat irisnya menjadi semakin besar dan terang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya giginya yang menajam menjadi taring yang sedikit menekuk. Tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah, menyambut kegelapan jalan di samping bangunan yang terpencil juga mencari keadilan menurut persepsinya sendiri. Selama bulan masih menerangi dirinya, dia tidak akan berhenti dari jalan yang sudah ditapakinya.

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Ok! Fic baru dan multichap baru! Kali ini bertema supernatural dan masih drama. Berhubung **Black Rosette** sudah hampir tamat, jadi aku memutuskan mengeluarkan fic baru yang sudah cukup lama tersimpan dalam otakku (idenya ^^;). Ini baru prolog-nya dan apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa 'pria itu' di atas sana? ;)

Dan rencananya fic ini akan terdiri dari 3 bagian (kalau dalam novel tuh 3 buku, Trilogy). Kemungkinan ceritanya akan sangat panjang, jadi aku pikir lebih baik dibagi jadi 3, biar ga pusing juga bacanya. Dan terima kasih untuk teman" di FB! (yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu…_gomenne_ ^^) Berkat dukungan mereka fic ini akhirnya berhasil terbentuk! _Hope you guys enjoy the story! See you on the first chapter!_

_._

_._

_._

_And…Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat?_ ;)

.

.

.

**New playlist…new playlist:**

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Panic! At The Disco- Let's Kill Tonight_

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_B.O.B feat Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	2. Big Eyes, Bad Wolf

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1: Big Eyes, Bad Wolf<strong>

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**June 2008—Tokyo, Japan**

Musik berdentum keras dari speaker di setiap sudut ruangan, memainkan melodi menghentak yang bisa membangunkan semangat di tengah malam. Lagu Good Charlotte sudah dimainkan hampir seluruh _track list_-nya, selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Seorang gadis mungil sibuk menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sesuai alunan drum. Jari-jarinya menelusuri piringan hitam dan menyusunnya sesuai abjad. Dari A hingga C. Daftar susunan yang tidak sedikit, dimulai dari era tahun lima puluh hingga sembilan puluhan.

Kuchiki Rukia, 16 tahun, sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan _part-time_ seperti tanpa beban. Sesekali menggumamkan lirik dengan dengungan. Tidak bisa menghapal seluruh bagian liriknya, hanya mengingat samar-samar pada bagian _reff_. Musik _rock_ yang sulit terjamah oleh ingatan penuh akan tugas sekolah juga menu makan malam.

Pintu depan didorong hingga terbuka. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah mantap dari sepatu _boots_ kulitnya, mengamati ruangan dan hanya menemukan gadis mungil di belakang rak yang memajang urutan Billboard teratas. Tidak ada pengunjung di dalam toko musik menjelang jam tutup malam ini.

Pria itu berdeham, berusaha menarik perhatian Rukia tanpa menegur. Hemat bersuara, terkadang tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sudah berteriak seharian penuh. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Rukia," pria itu memanggil, mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya tidak sabaran. "Hoi, penjaga kasir!"

Rukia menegakkan bahunya, berbalik hingga menatap si pria sangar. Bertubuh tinggi tegap juga warna merah mengkilat terlihat dari atas kepalanya. "Ahh—_officer_!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," gerutu si pria, menumpukan sebelah sikunya di atas meja kasir. Alisnya mendelik tidak suka. "Aku baru saja naik pangkat, bahkan menyentuh pekerjaan baruku pun belum."

"Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pengatur lalu lintas, bukan?" Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat mengitari rak, sambil terus menyenandungkan lagu yang sudah berganti ke _track_ selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah menyimpan pesananku?" tanya si _officer_, mencari-cari di balik rak laci yang terlihat jelas dari posisinya. Dengan tinggi tubuh di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter ke atas.

Rukia mendengus, separuh menggerutu karena mengganggu ritual pembersihan tokonya. Menyusun kaset-kaset lagu sambil mendengarkan musik di latar belakang.

"Aku menyimpannya. Bob Marley tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Renji."

"Di antara kesibukan juga hiruk pikuk kota ini, Jepang luput akan daftar _import_ yang mengharuskan Bob Marley juga John Lennon di rak musik teratas. Singkirkan Johnny untuk sementara waktu."

"Hei! Aku masih mendengarkan KAT-TUN dan kupikir mereka tidak buruk. Selera musikmu seperti om-om," gumam Rukia, mengambil kantong kertas dan memasukkan pesanan Renji ke dalamnya. "Kau juga harus mendengarkan lagu terbaru Morning Musume, bila ingin kusarankan."

"Aku hanya senang melihat mereka tampil di tivi, tidak membayangkan mereka menyanyi di pemutar musikku." Renji menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Man_." Rukia mencibir berbisik sambil memberikan pesanan Renji dengan tangan terulur. Matanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"_Sankyuu_! Oya—kapan _shift_-mu berakhir? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Dengan mobil barumu?" Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti menyingkirakn debu kasat mata.

"Yah—Tatsuki sedang tidak memakainya, jadi aku meminjamnya untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula kami adalah partner, tidak masalah."

"Keren, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Stasiunnya tidak jauh dari sini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau serius? Hanya sepuluh menit menggunakan mobil patroli daripada memilih untuk menaiki kereta malam yang hanya menyisakan tidak lebih dari lima orang di setiap gerbongnya? Plus, pemanas mobil yang masih berjalan."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim panas. Kau tidak membutuhkan pemanas mobil."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, nona. Dan pastikan kau tidak melewati jam malam! Kerjakan pekerjaan sekolahmu sebelum tidur!"

Rukia terkekeh, melihat Renji mengguruinya sambil berlalu pergi. "_Yes, sir_!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Dan Renji menghilang di balik pintu kaca, sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum menapaki jalanan luar menuju mobilnya.

Rukia memandangi jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pertanda shift-nya sudah hampir berakhir. Pekerjaan sampingan menjelang musim panas sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal. Stok barang yang menumpuk di akhir minggu juga pelanggan yang menuntut pemberian potongan harga bagi member baru. Sakit kepalanya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tangannya kembali memainkan peran, mengambil dan menyusun beberapa kuitansi yang sudah lunas terbayar. Pikirannya kembali bercabang, menghiraukan musik yang tidak lagi berkumandang nyaring. Kesunyian menjadi teman barunya. Sambil menatap layar komputer berlatar Microsoft Excel. Penghitungan stock pembelian hari ini selama _hardware_ berdengung nyaring. Bosnya belum memiliki niat untuk mengganti mesinnya dengan yang terbaru—menghemat anggaran.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan sekarang!" Rukia menggerutu, saat _cursor_-nya tidak mau bergerak. Sepertinya komputer toko sedang tidak ingin bekerja sama dengannya.

Tangannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada hasil. Dia mendesah, melirik tombol off yang bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan di tengah jalan. Mungkin pagi besok pekerja _shift_ lainnya akan meneruskan apa yang tertinggal. Atau kelalaian Rukia yang segera dilaporkan pada pemilik toko. Itu kabar buruknya.

"Aku benci pekerjaan ini!" decaknya, membenturkan kepalanya ringan ke atas meja kayu. Sambil menunggu mesinnya bekerja lagi.

"Kau belum pulang?" terucap suara dari pintu pegawai. Seorang laki-laki asing berambut coklat lembut. Wajahnya mengingatkan akan sosok anak band era awal abad dua satu dengan tindikan berlebih hampir di seluruh telinganya. Rukia menyebutnya sebagai si bos pesolek maskulin. Mengingat tubuhnya terbilang hampir sempurna untuk pria dalam usia rata-rata tiga puluh akhir dan selalu memakai celana jeans ketat dipadukan dengan kemeja bercorak terang.

"Bos," Rukia memanggil, lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu. "Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya beli mesin yang baru. Komputernya tidak mau berjalan."

Si bos berperawakan ganteng khas Eropa Utara itu hanya terkekeh geli, melihat karyawannya berwajah memberengut seperti tikus tanah. "Biar kuselesaikan. Kau boleh pulang, _doll_."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memanggilku _doll_?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti boneka yang dijual di toko oleh-oleh di kampung halamanku," ucap si bos. "Aku serius! Dan kau menggemaskan seperti _dolly_."

"_Dolly_?" Rukia semakin memberengut kesal, sembari menyampirkan tasnya di sebelah lengannya. Matanya mendelik tajam.

"Tenang saja, kau bukan tipeku. Pulanglah sebelum hari semakin gelap!"

Rukia mendengus, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan tanda tangan di atas buku absent yang tergeletak di atas meja konter.

"_Otsukare_!" teriak si bos, melepas kepergian salah satu pegawai terpercayanya.

"Seharusnya anda mengucapkannya perlahan, jangan disambung seperti itu." Rukia tersenyum simpul dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan pintu keluar. Bel berdenting karena gesekan pintu. "_Otsukare_!"

Rukia berjalan lambat, menikmati udara yang hampir berubah panas. Angin masih berhembus sejuk untuk menyingkirkan udara musim semi berakhir. Digantikan dengan musim terburuk yang pernah ada. Karena gadis mungil itu tidak tahan dengan teriknya sinar mentari siang. Membakar kulit dan merusak pigmennya.

Musim panas berarti liburan panjang. Di sisi lain pekerjaan sampingannya tidak menghilang—malah bertambah. Perjanjian yang diambilnya untuk pendapatan lebih telah mengharuskannya bekerja enam hari dalam seminggu, ditambah _shift_ yang lebih panjang. Bertambah dua jam dari yang biasanya. Membayangkan duduk di depan komputer berkecepatan siput berjalan dan orang-orang memenuhi toko untuk mengincar pendingin ruangan. Kamera pengawas yang minim harus membuatnya berpikir ke cara tambahan. Matanya yang tidak boleh lepas dari kecurigaan sedikitpun. Meminimalisir pengutil dadakan yang kebanyakan adalah para siswa sekolah.

Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, sesekali menendang kerikil yang tak terlihat. Malam semakin larut dan dirinya harus segera tiba secepat mungkin. Tidak menambah rasa khawatir berlebih pada satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki. Kakak laki-laki yang menunggu kepulangannya di rumah.

Mengingat rumah, gadis itu tersenyum lebar karena tidak sabar untuk segera menyantap jeruk yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Khusus dipesannya kepada kakaknya untuk menyambut akhir pekan.

Lampu jalan yang berkedip rusak telah menyita pandangan seriusnya. Hanya satu dari sekian deretan lampu yang terpasang di tepi jalan. Entah mengapa langkahnya terhenti dan matanya mengamati lampu dalam diam. Angin berhembus lebih kencang menyapu lehernya. Terasa seperti musim dingin di sela-sela cuaca lembab nan kering.

Beberapa pejalan kaki seperti tidak menyadari matinya lampu atau mungkin tidak peduli. Kemungkinan petugas akan segera mengganti lampunya pagi ini. Hal sepele luput dari perhatian dan pekerjaan menanti di depan.

Rasa dingin itu semakin terasa, tepat di sebelah kanannya. Tembok bata berdiri tinggi dan berlumut. Terabaikan dari pengurus bangunan untuk segera disemen dan dicat ulang. Menyambut sebuah jalan kecil yang menghubungkan toko depan dengan pintu belakang. Biasanya digunakan oleh para pegawai yang memiliki akses tersembunyi. Kini berbisik sepi dan terlihat lebih gelap.

Rukia menelisik, mengamati sesuatu yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Jalan batu berubah menjadi tanah bersemen yang kotor. Tumpukan kardus buah bekas juga tempat sampah berbak terbuka memberikan bau tak sedap. Rukia mengernyitkan hidungnya, mengerjap ketika cahaya lampu jalan kecil lebih terlihat hidup daripada sebelumnya.

Di sanalah berdiri. Dua orang yang saling berdempetan di dinding bata. Rukia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas, kecuali tubuh yang berbenturan juga bergerak seirama. Mereka—pasangan—sedang bercumbu di sebuah jalan kecil.

Wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Perutnya menggelitik, karena rasa aneh yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya saat pulang dari kerja sampingan. Kecuali karena makanan yang memprotes untuk segera keluar. Bukan rasa malu karena melihat sepasang manusia yang memiliki privasi dewasa. Tidak seharusnya murid sekolah seperti dirinya mengintip kegiatan intim mereka.

Rukia bermaksud melangkah pergi, sebelum mendengar lengkuhan tinggi dari si wanita. Suaranya parau juga melengking serak. Seperti tersedak sesuatu dan terhimpit beban berat. Perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Digantikan sebelah tangannya terkulai lemas tanpa memeluk tubuh si pria yang memeluknya semakin erat.

Wajah si pria tersembunyi di balik leher pasangannya, tidak bisa lepas menjauh. Memberikan perasaan ganjil untuk segera pergi atau tetap diam di tempat. Situasi yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, membuat Rukia masih terdiam dan merogoh cepat tas sekolahnya. Mencari bala bantuan—

"To…long…."

Suara itu—si wanita yang sebelumnya terdengar oleh telinganya. Rukia memelototi si pria yang tak kunjung menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika tangan lunglai si wanita terulur ke arah Rukia. Wanita itu menyadari dirinya.

Rukia menahan napasnya, begitu melihat wajah pucat si wanita. Hampir tak memiliki warna dengan bibir biru dan mata yang hampir memutih. Seperti melihat zombie dalam kenyataan. Seakan mimpi buruk memperolok di depannya, mempertanyakan kebenaran di balik sebuah khayalan semata.

Rukia melangkah semakin mendekat, berusaha memahami situasi semakin jelas. Tangannya bergetar untuk segera meraih ponselnya. Sayangnya terendam di balik onggokan buku dalam tas kecilnya. Dia menggerutu saat jari-jarinya tidak bisa merasakan tekstur kasar ponsel miliknya.

"He…hei!" Akhirnya Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk menegur—separuh ragu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup juga ketakutan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Si pria kini benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya. Gerak tubuhnya mewakilkan bahwa teguran Rukia terdengar jelas olehnya. Dengan cara berbeda dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tubuhnya sementara tubuh si wanita merosot turun dan terduduk di atas tanah.

Si pria menampakkan dirinya, disorot oleh lampu dinding lima kaki tinggi darinya. Matanya mengkilat tajam—merah menyala. Bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi hingga menampakkan taringnya. Bukan gigi manusia. Darah segar masih menodai sudut mulutnya.

Kulitnya tidak kalah pucat dari si wanita, terlihat menonjol di balik rambut hitam gelapnya. Si pria asing yang mulai melangkah dan sekejap hilang dari pandangan. Rukia merasakan kepanikan menggelayuti paru-parunya. Tarikan napasnya menjadi lebih berat. Sesuatu kembali menusuk punggung dan pundaknya. Seperti sengatan dingin dari es.

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati pria itu berdiri di belakangnya. Santai tanpa perlu bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu. Gerak tubuhnya lunglai seperti bergerak tanpa tulang.

"Kau terlihat…menggiurkan," ucapnya parau. Dia mengendus udara apak, dan menggeram ketika matanya menatap Rukia penuh hasrat.

"Kau…melukainya." Suara Rukia bergetar, sementara otaknya sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Aku mengambil darahnya. Wanita itu tidak akan merasakan apapun selain mati lemas beberapa menit ke depan." Si Pria melangkah maju, membuat Rukia harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Napasnya memburu, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada dinding batu untuk menahan tubuh olengnya. Kini dia merasa mual. "Kau bukan manusia."

Si pria terkekeh, memegangi perutnya yang mengejang karena tawa. Matanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Rukia, mengikuti arah gadis itu bergerak. Kiri dan kanan.

Sebelah tangan Rukia menyentuh balok kayu yang terabaikan. Beberapa tersandar di balik kotak kayu dan diambilnya salah satunya. Kedua tangannya memegang mantap, walaupun masih sedikit bergetar karena gugup juga takut. Menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

"Mundur atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Si pria sama sekali tidak tersudut oleh ancamannya. Malah semakin maju dengan tangan terulur. "Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, gadis kecil."

Balok kayunya melayang dan menghantam wajah si pria, ketika dia mendekat lebih dari batas aman. Rukia melepaskan refleks secepat mungkin, mengerahkan tenaganya yang bertumpu pada senjata dadakan. Dan balik kayu terbelah menjadi dua, patah dengan serat kayu yang keluar tak beraturan.

Rukia menahan napasnya, ketika menyadari si pria tidak tumbang. Juga tidak terluka. Tidak ada darah ataupun bekas merah di atas kulit putihnya. Menyisakan emosi yang berubah marah dan gigi yang menggertak. Si pria terlihat kesal. Membungkuk sebelum melompat ke arah gadis manusia itu.

Sesuatu berkelebat cepat. Seperti terbang dan menghantam tubuh si pria hingga menabrak dinding. Suara teriakan dan geraman terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Rukia bergidik sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya di balik kegelapan. Melihat pergelutan yang terjadi terlalu cepat.

Suara keras terdengar nyaring. Sesuatu yang keras patah dan bergemeretak. Tidak manusiawi. Seluruh saraf Rukia hampir berteriak, ketika mendapati sosok kedua yang terlalu besar untuk seukuran hewan liar.

Serigala. Berbulu coklat muda menyala—hampir jingga. Tubuhnya hampir sebesar truk dan cakarnya tajam mencengkram tanah. Mulutnya menampakkan taring panjang yang kini mencabik tubuh si pria tak kenal ampun. Daging terkoyak hingga ke tulang.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tercekat saat mata si serigala menatap dirinya. Tidak ada emosi apapun selain kegeraman dan juga kedengkian. Perlahan melembut luluh digantikan oleh ketenangan.

Rukia mengerjap, masih mendapati si serigala menatap dirinya. Lama. Seperti menilai sementara kedua telinganya naik ke atas karena awas, dan ekornya menggantung di udara. Terpana—itu yang mewakilkan bila si serigala bisa berbicara.

Suara bising mulai terdengar di ujung jalan. Beberapa orang berbisik dan memanggil, ketika perhatian Rukia teralih. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali mencari si serigala. Tapi dia sudah menghilang. Bersama tubuh si pria yang sudah dipastikan mati dengan kepala terpenggal. Menimbulkan rasa mual di perut Rukia, seperti diaduk dalam mesin cuci berputar.

"To…tolong," panggil Rukia, menarik fokusnya kembali pada situasi di sekitarnya. Masih mendapati si wanita yang diam tak bergerak.

Seorang pria mendekat ke lokasi, berpakaian biru dengan topi dan menggenggam tonfa. Polisi patroli.

"Polisi! Tolong! Ada wanita…yang terluka!" Rukia berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang sempat terpendam sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah!" Polisi kedua muncul sementara rekannya pergi untuk mengecek keadaan wanita yang tergeletak. "Apa yang kau lihat, nona? Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Rukia mengangguk, namun kemudian menggeleng. Sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. "A—aku…ya—itu…"

"Kau bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi. Penjelasanmu akan kami dengarkan segera sebagai keterangan saksi untuk sementara waktu."

Sial. Itu yang dipikirkan Rukia selama dirinya pasrah mengikuti si polisi. Malam tidak berpihak adil pada dirinya, juga pada pikiran sehatnya. Si serigala terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Terutama mata besar yang berwarna hazel menyala.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"Kesaksian anda sungguh diperlukan dalam kasus ini, nona. Walaupun hanya sedikit ciri-cirinya saja itu sudah cukup membantu. Bila anda tidak ingin bekerja sama, posisi andalah yang akan sangat dirugikan."

"Tapi aku bukan pelakunya!" Rukia terus berteriak frustasi.

Si polisi menatap tanpa ekspresi berlebih—separuh lelah. Rukia semakin memelototinya, bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kursi keras seperti terbuat dari batu. Lalu otaknya menemukan sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang, yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Renji—maksudku _officer_ Renji! Bisakah kau segera menghubunginya?"

"Dia sedang tidak bertugas malam ini. Dan kasus ini tidak bisa ditangani olehnya, karena dia tidak berada di tempat kejadian. Seharusnya anda mengerti itu, nona."

Rukia semakin geram, ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke atas meja dan memaki polisi angkuh di depannya. Terlalu muda dan menyebalkan untuk menjabat sebagai penyelidik.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya," gerutu Rukia, menggertakkan gigi. "Sekarang."

"Tidak, karena anda belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bila tidak ada yang bisa kudapat malam ini, maka andalah yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pelakunya."

Mulut Rukia ternganga lebar, seperti sedang menguap dan bahkan burung kecil bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Ketidakadilan membuatnya ingin menjerit sekaligus mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Serigala dan manusia yang 'bukan manusia'. Tapi, siapa yang mau percaya dengan cerita tak masuk akalnya itu? Mungkin setelah itu dirinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Itu tidak adil! Aku menolong wanita itu dan sekarang kau menyebutku sebagai pelakunya?"

"Belum, itu mungkin bila kami tidak mendapatkan keterangan yang tepat." Si polisi menjawab sedatar mungkin, tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya ataupun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apakah—wanita itu masih hidup? Dia sudah siuman?"

"Kondisinya kritis dan kami tidak bisa mendapatkan keterangan darinya. Karena itu, saksi satu-satunya bisa menjelaskan, mencegah situasi buruk bila korban meninggal dunia."

Rukia memijit pelipisnya, siap membenturkan kepalanya kapanpun ke dinding tembok. Sikap terlalu pedulinya itu sekarang merubah terbalik keadaan. Menjadi lebih buruk dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

Suara pintu terbuka paksa, membuatnya bergidik kaget dan hampir terlompat di atas kursinya. Seseorang dengan napas terengah berdiri di sana, sebelah tangannya menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka. Rambut merahnya mencuat ke segala arah—hampir terlihat seperti saos tomat di bawah sinar lampu putih yang terlalu terang.

"Renji?" Rukia memanggil, separuh terkejut dan bahagia. Orang yang diharapkannya bisa membantu kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei kau—" Renji menunjuk si petugas polisi yang masih duduk di depan layar komputernya, terbengong menatap Renji seperti melihat hantu. "Kasus ini milikku sekarang dan gadis ini tidak bersalah."

"Ta…tapi—anda tidak bisa mengambil kasus ini seenaknya, _officer_! Lagipula dia satu-satunya saksi yang kami miliki!"

"Ming-gir se-ka-rang." Renji mengeja kata-katanya keras.

Dia melangkah dan menapaki lantai keras dengan sepatunya, menarik kerah si petugas—mengangkatnya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei—aku bisa melaporkan ini kepada atasan—"

"Laporkan saja! Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Renji, mengagetkan si petugas penyelidikan juga Rukia.

Si petugas mengeluarkan emosinya, dengan wajah memberengut dan merah seperti apel. Dia berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Renji tidak berkutik, hanya terdiam sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Memandang jenuh sekaligus mengejek.

"Itu baru hebat," kata Rukia.

Renji meliriknya, mendapati gadis itu memandang kagum ke arahnya. Senyum si _officer_ tersungging lebar, karena pujian yang baru di dapatnya. "Bocah itu sungguh membuatku kesal! Tingkahnya mengharuskanku sesekali menggertaknya."

"Apa ini berarti—aku bebas?"

"Ya. Kau bisa segera pulang, aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kasusnya? Wanita itu?" Rukia bertanya, sebelum mengikuti Renji keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya mual itu.

Renji hanya memunggunginya, terdiam sambil berpikir. "Aku dan Tatsuki sedang menyelidikinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan lokasinya? Apa ada darah? Atau mungkin bekas perkelahian dan—"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Renji hampir berteriak, menutup kembali pintu yang sudah dibukanya.

Rukia terbelalak, ketika Renji terlihat serius dan rahangnya mengeras. Oksigen kembali seperti ditarik dari paru-parunya. Kakinya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku…tidak—hanya memastikan, mungkin," gumam Rukia.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk, separuh berbohong. Tidak mungkin mengatakan serigala yang melakukan hal itu—yang membunuh si pelaku dan memenggalnya di tempat. Renji juga akan menganggapnya gila.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidak bertugas malam ini," ucap Rukia, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang terlalu serius.

"Aku mendengar di radio mobil bahwa ada kasus pencobaan pembunuhan di area tempatmu bekerja. Kebetulan aku masih berada di dekat situ."

"Kau tahu aku terlibat?"

Mereka berjalan di tengah lorong yang sepi. Suara mesin fotokopi yang bekerja juga beberapa orang berbincang masih melatari di hari yang hampir menjelang tengah malam. Kesibukan bertambah dan tidak pernah berkurang di kantor polisi.

"Kantor pusat mengatakan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menjadi saksi di tempat kejadian. Aku segera memastikan bahwa orang itu bukanlah dirimu." Renji mendesah, memainkan kunci mobilnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dan lihat siapa yang kutemukan di ruang interogasi?"

Rukia mendengus, menanggapi komentar Renji yang terdengar sedikit sarkastik. Dia tidak pernah terlibat dengan kasus yang melibatkan polisi dan ruang interogasi. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Wanita itu? Itu yang selalu kami harapkan di setiap kejadian yang kami terima. Korban selamat dan bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa ada kejahatan yang sudah masuk dalam jeruji besi. Memisahkan masyarakat dari monster itu sendiri."

Rukia mengangguk, memandangi pintu mobil setelah Renji masuk ke dalamnya. Menarik napas perlahan sebelum menghembuskannya. Mengeluarkan kepenatan yang mengganggu akal sehatnya. Sesekali masih bertanya apa kejadian yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah realita. Atau mungkin hanya khayalannya semata.

"Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja," gumam Rukia, duduk, dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau hanya bisa berharap."

"Kau yakin tidak menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian?" Sekali lagi Rukia bertanya.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanpa melepas matanya dari jalanan di depan. "Tentu, Tatsuki sudah menyelidikinya dan kemungkinan besar si pelaku belum pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Kau mengetahui sesuatu, Rukia?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kau tahu itu? Apapun yang kau lihat."

Dia tersenyum, memandangi si polisi yang kini sudah membuatnya berhutang budi. Separuh percaya dan tidak. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya bisa menambah masalah. Kemungkinan besar adalah mereka tidak akan menemukan si pelaku—maupun jasadnya.

"Oh—_sial_!"

"Apalagi?" Renji bertanya, menegang memegang setirnya.

"_Nii-sama_! Renji, kau bisa berbohong untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan katakan ini pada _nii-sama_, bisakah? Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku terlibat dengan kasus hukum!"

Sekarang Renji meliriknya, saat lampu merah memberhentikan laju mobilnya. "Aku polisi dan kau menyuruhku untuk berbohong?"

"Kumohon! Bila tidak, _nii-sama_ akan melarangku keluar rumah. Memotong jam malamku," gerutunya, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. "Nyawaku bergantung padamu, _officer_!"

"Oh—baiklah! Dan kau berhutang kopi untukku," balas Renji.

"Ditambah _bangle_. Lihat! Bukankah aku gadis yang baik hati?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan Renji tidak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya selain rujukan manis untuk membantunya berbohong. Gadis itu memikirkan hal lain. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengancam jiwa. Mempertanyakan apakah peran si serigala sungguh membantu?

Seandainya serigala liar itu tidak ada di sana dan menerkam pria itu, mungkin dirinya tidak akan selamat.

Sebuah rahasia yang akan digenggamnya seorang diri—hanya gadis itu seorang yang tahu. Di saat semuanya sudah terlelap dan bulan tepat berada di atas kepala. Mata itu akan terus terngiang di balik kepalanya. Mata yang menatap tajam di lorong gelap yang sepi. Taring yang panjang saat mulutnya menggeram. Serigala yang kembali muncul di dalam mimpinya, saat dia terlelap di atas kasur empuknya. Serigala liar yang memamerkan taring untuknya, menunduk di atas tubuh kecilnya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Dolly_= domba

_Oye~ Hallo readers?_ Ok, aku tahu, terlalu lama update :p Sudah satu bulan lebih dan aku belum meneruskan fic ini (masih berupa prolog) sampai scene pertama dimunculkan—akhirnya terwujud! Yeay! Sungguh maaf karena membuat kalian bertanya-tanya 'apakah fic ini masih tetap dilanjutkan?' Jawabannya Yes! Tapi, berhalangan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa niat mengetikku hilang dan berkali-kali berusaha mengetik tapi selalu tidak pernah bisa beres TTATT… Syukurlah sekarang bisa mengupdate chapter lanjutannya. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu membuat kalian penasaran (?) Karena Ichigo-nya masih belum aku munculkan di sini (_psssttt_…**spoiler**…dalam wujud manusia ;) hehe)

Kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa si serigala di atas, jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi. Dan si pemilik toko tempat Rukia bekerja itu OOC yang kubuat (tidak ada di manga/anime Bleach) karena hanya tokoh sekelebat lewat saja. _Renji is the cop!_ Beberapa kali membaca fic-fic Bleach dan menempatkan Renji sebagai seorang polisi, aku setuju perannya itu sangat cocok untuk si nanas merah XD

Chapter terbaru akan segera kurilis! Oya sebelum aku lupa, chapter ini sedikit pendek daripada chapter yang pernah kutulis di fic mulitchap sebelumnya. Harap maklum, karena aku membagi-bagi permasalahan tiap chapternya tidak terlalu berat. XD

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk para pembaca! _Yoroshiku minna-san_! ;) _Sankyuu_ untuk reviewers~ Dukungan kalian sungguh membantu untuk penulisan fic baruku ini! _Love you all!_

.

.

**Balasan reviewers anonymous dan no-login:**

**virgo24**: Terima kasih untuk review pertama fic ini! Wah, kalo rate-M nanti dulu ya, aku belum bisa bikinnya (jujur) XD Untuk sekarang masih dibatas rate-T ;)

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Rumie-san! Maaf ya chapter barunya kelamaan update, semoga kamu suka TAT… Siapa ya? Ichigo-kah? Ada jawabannya di chapter ini atau mungkin chapter depan (?) ;)

**Dani Reykinawa**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hehe…itu Ichigo atau bukan ada di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan lebih jelasnya ;) Keluarga Kurosaki werewolf itu masih menjadi rahasia, nanti aku ungkapkan di chapter-chapter terdepan. Nah, tebakanmu benar! Ada seseorang yang sedang diserang vampire XD Oke, ini sudah kulanjut dan sebelumnya maaf aku kelamaan update TAT…

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview darries-san! Thehe…Rukia muncul kok di chapter ini ;) Surat apa ya? Nanti ada kok di chapter terdepan. Maaf ya aku kelamaan update, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya.

.

.

**Playlist:**

_Fever Ray- The Wolf_

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_B.O.B feat Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	3. Haunting You, Chasing You

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2: Haunting You, Chasing You<strong>

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengetukkan kakinya berirama. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara roti panggangnya tergeletak tak tersentuh. Asap mengepul dari cangkir kopi dan teh di atas meja, melewati pandangan akan koran yang terbuka lebar. Mata gadis itu tidak pernah berkedip, sesekali teralihkan saat korannya dibuka untuk halaman berikut. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah—pertanda tidak sabaran juga frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia? Kau tidak memakan rotimu?"

Suara kakaknya memecah konsentrasi Rukia, untuk membaca kolom surat kabar bagian depan. Beritanya tidak ada di sana.

"Ada apa?" Kakaknya bertanya lagi, kali ini menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya. Rukia hampir menggerutu, sebelum diurungkannya dan segera mengambil roti setengah gosongnya.

"Tidak ada—hanya saja roti ini sedikit panas." Mulutnya terbuka lebar sebelum menutup dan menggigit rotinya.

Kuchiki Byakuya—sang kakak sekaligus kepala keluarga rumah itu hanya bisa menatap datar. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat kebohongan yang tertera jelas di wajah adiknya.

"Kau terus menatap koran," ucap Byakuya, menyesap teh panasnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Rukia yang seperti duduk di atas kompor panas.

Rukia terbelalak, hampir mengumpat saat gerak sembunyi-sembunyinya terbongkar. "Aku—tidak, hanya saja ingin melihat cuaca hari ini."

Byakuya sekali lagi melihat koran di tangannya, di bagian ramalan cuaca. "Hari ini cerah, sedikit berawan, suhu 24 derajat celsius."

"Begitu? Aku tidak perlu membawa payungku," gumam Rukia.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa payungmu—yang selalu kau tinggalkan di tempat penyimpanan."

Seperti biasa, kakaknya selalu jeli dalam hal apapun. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyesap kopinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan—"

"Tidak ada."

Kali ini Byakuya benar-benar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hal itu membuat Rukia gugup dan menelan rotinya bulat-bulat.

"Apa hari ini kau mengambil kerja sampingan?" Pertanyaan lain keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku libur, karena itu aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Melihat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan darinya, Byakuya terdiam. Tapi, terlihat sedikit bahwa sudut mulutnya tertarik. "Kau harus lebih banyak menyempatkan waktu di rumah. Bekerja terlalu keras bisa membuat tubuhmu cepat lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-sama. Lagipula, itu hanya kerja sampingan."

"Kau bisa mengikuti kelas hari ini."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung akan penuturan kakaknya. "Kelas?"

"Kaligrafi—kau selalu ingin mengikutinya."

"Nii-sama mengajar hari ini?" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya menekan meja makan. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Menulis sama seperti kehidupan baginya. Termasuk kaligrafi dan menggambar. Dua hal yang menurutnya adalah sesuatu yang sejalan. Sealiran.

"Karena kau tidak bekerja hari ini, jadi—"

"Aku akan datang! Ahh—maksudku, tentu saja, nii-sama," ucap Rukia, tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya untuk tetap disembunyikan.

Menunggu kelas kakaknya yang tepat setelah jam sekolah berakhir adalah terasa seperti menunggu siput berjalan. Yang membuat tubuhnya merasa kegelisahan tak tertahan namun di sisi lain adalah kenikmatan itu sendiri. Seperti menabung permen pelangi terlalu awal untuk menikmatiya di akhir hari. Matanya mengamati jam dinding dan hampir tersedak saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit.

"Aku terlambat!" ucapnya, sembari menyambar satu buah jeruk dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. "Aku pergi sekarang, nii-sama—"

Rukia terhenti canggung di samping kakaknya, melihat dengan tatapan bulatnya. Byakuya mengerti apa yang dimaksud adik perempuannya, mendesah sebelum menaruh koran di pangkuannya.

"Kau boleh memelukku."

Dengan begitu Rukia memeluknya erat, singkat sebelum dilepaskannya segera. "Dan terima kasih untuk jeruknya." Rukia membungkuk dalam.

Byakuya belum sempat membalas kata-katanya, karena Rukia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Kembali dalam rutinitas paginya, dia membuka koran dan membaca dimana tadi dia tinggalkan.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia berlari secepat mungkin, sambil merutuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup. Sedikit lagi, hanya dua puluh meter maka tubuhnya akan mencapai garis _finish_ itu. Kemungkinan besar lolos, bila anggota Osis tidak menutup gerbangnya.

"Tidak! Jangan—tunggu dulu!" teriaknya, terengah-engah di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seperti ingin meraih sesuatu yang tak tampak.

Sesaat sebelum mencapai batas akhir perjuangannya, gadis itu berhenti. Seperti angin yang menerpa rambutnya kuat, juga matahari menyinari terik menusuk. Hentakan ringan di jantungnya dengan tepukan berulang keras berdentum. Matanya sejeli tupai, menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya luput dari perhatiannya.

Rukia menyadarinya, warna jingga yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Sama berarti serupa. Kali ini berjalan di depan matanya. Di sudut belokan gerbang sekolahnya. Di sana seorang pria melangkah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi, gadis itu yakin akan apa yang sudah melintas di depannya. Rambut pria itu—seterang bulu si serigala. Napasnya pun berpihak pada apa yang dipercayainya.

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, Rukia hanya mematung dan mengulang kembali kejadian malam itu. Si serigala yang menatapnya diam. Perasaan yang dimilikinya hampir membodohi dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak takut akan monster yang bisa saja melahapnya bulat-bulat. Melihat ukuran tubuhnya sebesar _truck_ dan cakarnya setajam belati yang baru saja diasah. Makhluk itu bisa menerjangnya dan menerkamnya. Tapi tidak.

Serigala itu hanya terdiam. Menatap dan mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Rukia terdiam. Seperti memahami apa yang sedang menatapnya bukanlah kegelapan itu sendiri. Bukan mimpi buruk. Tapi sebagiannya—mungkin.

"Kuchiki!"

Teriakan itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan berpaling. Melihat seorang anggota Osis meneriakinya dan melambai padanya.

"Cepat! Pintu akan segera ditutup! Sekarang atau tidak!"

Dan begitulah akhirnya, gadis itu memilih pergi dan meninggalkan pikirannya di belakang. Kakinya kembali menapaki jalanan aspal dan berlari menerjang angin. Memasuki celah gerbang yang akan menutup. Meninggalkan dirinya, seandainya dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti si pria misterius. Yang mungkin perkiraannya adalah kesalahan besar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak berniat bolos, bukan?" Si anggota Osis yang meneriakinya menatap bingung. Bibirnya berkedut, sementara sebelah tangannya menggaruk tenguknya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rukia, terengah-engah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu?"

Rukia hanya terdiam, sembari berjalan meninggalkan pria kikuk itu di belakangnya. Si anggota Osis mengikutinya, hampir menggerutu karena gadis itu menghiraukannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Kuchiki!"

"Berhentilah bertanya yang tidak jelas, Tanaka! Lagipula tidak baik mengurusi masalah orang lain!" Rukia berteriak, kali ini kembali lari dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Kita sudah terlambat dan kau masih terus menggangguku."

"Aku tidak—tapi kau yang terlambat!"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat Tanaka hampir menabrak punggungnya. "Hei—jangan—"

"Sekarang, lebih baik lakukan tugasmu dan hentikan kebiasaan menahanku agar tidak mengikuti pelajaran di awal sekolah!"

Tanaka tersentak dan pipinya bersemu merah muda. Lagi, dia menggaruk tenguknya. "A…aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu."

"Bagus—karena aku bisa melaporkan pekerjaan burukmu pada ketua," ancam Rukia, menunjuk Tanaka tepat di depan wajahnya, walaupun tinggi badannya terpaut sepuluh senti darinya.

"Kau…tidak akan berani—Kuchiki!"

"Oya? Aku wakil ketua, kalau perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi," balasnya tersenyum miring. Dan kali ini pria di depannya berubah merah padam. Separuh jengkel dan separuh menahan malu.

Jam pelajaran sekolah masih berjalan padat, setelah tes di akhir musim semi telah berakhir. Beberapa hari lagi libur menjelang. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menatap jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Menunggu jarum jam bergulir cepat dan menahan agar kakinya tidak segera bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya bekerja. Kejadian tadi pagi membuat semangatnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Tidak jarang sesekali matanya menatap keluar gerbang sekolah, hanya untuk memastikan pria itu melewati jalur awalnya.

Si pria berambut jingga. Hanya sekian dari banyaknya populasi di Tokyo Selatan. Kebanyakan orang mewarnai rambutnya pirang ataupun coklat. Jingga masih menjadi hal asing untuk dilakukan kaum muda.

Dan entah mengapa ingatannya selalu tertuju pada si serigala. Di dalam mimpi malamnya yang juga mengarah pada makhluk itu. Geraman rendah saat menerkam si pria 'yang bukan manusia' juga gerak tubuhnya selihai binatang liar. Tulang kakinya yang menekuk dan punggungnya menunduk rendah di atas mangsanya. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang tidak dilihat setiap harinya. Seperti sebuah bentuk melekuk nan indah. Serupa lekukkan kayu piano ataupun pinggiran cello.

Dia terlalu indah untuk dilihat. Namun terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati.

Bahkan setelah jam sekolah berdenting nyaring—menandakan jam pulang adalah akhir di hari itu—Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan benaknya dari penyusup di balik bayangan malam. Seperti hantu yang menghilang terlalu cepat. Kakinya kembali menapaki lorong dan berlari menghindari kerumunan siswa yang berjalan memenuhi pintu keluar. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Hari berlalu terlalu cepat untuknya, bahkan tidak bisa mengingat jelas apa yang dimakannya untuk jam makan siang. Selain jeruk yang dibawanya di dalam tas—pemberian kakaknya.

Dia ingin secepat mungkin mencapai rumah. Mengikuti kelas kakaknya dan menghanyutkan diri dalam kenyamanan dan ketenangan budaya kuno tersebut. Menulis sebuah huruf, kata, yang menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas putih dan tinta hitam. Apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayangan yang seakan mimpi baginya.

Itu bukanlah hal nyata. Perlahan memorinya berganti dan seakan membohongi dirinya.

Rukia sampai ke jalanan utama, di samping toko berderet dan jalanan raya yang diisi kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dia berhenti di depan halte bus, yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Di balik keteduhan tudung plastiknya, sinar mentari sore menerangi dan menciptakan bayangan pada jalanan aspal. Jam bergerak cepat. Bergulir seakan mendorong tubuhnya maju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bus terlihat di belokan, menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Rukia hanya bisa mendesah dan berdiri di antrean pendek menunggu bus berhenti di depan halte. Matanya bergerak mengamati layar iklan di seberang jalan, menampilkan promosi album terbaru dari Morning Musume. Itu mengingatkannya akan si keras kepala _officer_ Renji. Seharusnya dia mengakui, bahwa grup yang berisikan wanita itu ada di daftar kesukaannya. Setelah Bob Marley tentunya. Dia harus menyarankan hal satu itu, saat Renji kembali berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya.

Dan matanya turun, menemukan sekelompok orang berdiri menunggu lampu merah di seberang jalan. Di antara kerumunan itu, berdirilah orang itu. Si pria berambut jingga. Seperti terbangun, Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan mengamati lebih lama. Melihat tinggi pria itu yang lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sampingnya. Rambutnya adalah hal utama yang terlihat jelas darinya, di samping keluwesan tubuhnya dan sepatu boots yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans usang.

Rukia tersentak, saat mata si pria asing seakan menatap dirinya. Terarah padanya. Dalam beberapa detik mereka terpaku, saling menatap tanpa ada emosi juga kata-kata yang tersalurkan keluar. Rukia masih terdiam saat bus menghalangi pandangannya. Pintu terbuka dan orang-orang keluar-masuk secara bergantian. Gadis itu segera mengikuti barisan paling belakang dan mencari-cari sosok si pria asing dari jendela dalam bus.

Lampu hijau penyebrangan sudah menyala dan sosok si pria asing sudah menghilang. Di antara barisan orang-orang yang menyebrang. Atau mungkin tidak.

Gadis itu bersumpah, mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan sosok makhluk buas semalam. Menatapnya tajam tanpa bergeming. Hanyut dalam keheningan emosi.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia menapaki jalan menuju ke arah rumahnya, sekaligus tempat kakaknya melakukan pekerjaannya. Untuk kelas kaligrafi dan upacara minum teh tradisional. Rumah bergaya Jepang kuno dengan pintu dan tatami yang berfungsi sempurna. Halaman depan dan belakang yang sederhana, dilengkapi sebuah kolam kecil dan beberapa jenis bonsai milik Byakuya. Dirawat tanpa cacat seperti karya seni berwarna hijau. Bernilai lebih dari gelas Chappy _limited edition_.

Pintu rumahnya terlihat jelas di depan sana, terpaut beberapa kaki. Tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu segera berlari dan membuka gerbang depan dengan sekali hentakan. Kakinya menapaki lantai batu di depan pintu rumah, sebelum menggeser pintu _shoji_-nya. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan pot bunganya tergeletak menghalangi jalan. Tanahnya berceceran di atas lantai kayu.

Jantungnya seakan bertalu lebih cepat, ditambah napasnya memburu menyesakkan paru-parunya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati ruang tengahnya yang porak poranda. Seperti terkena amukan badai topan. Semuanya hancur, termasuk pigura penghargaan milik kakaknya. Juga foto keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Rukia bergerak, walaupun hanya sedikit dan ragu. Menghindari beberapa benda tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya, menyusuri ruang tengah dan menuju ruang kelasnya di bagian belakang. Dia masih terpaku pada sekeliling, seakan-akan semua ini tidak terasa nyata baginya. Seperti rekayasa, dimana kakaknya tidak ada di sana.

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia memanggil, berjalan lebih cepat dan menemukan sebuah katana di ujung lorong. Milik Byakuya.

Pedang yang tergeletak, bahkan belum sempat ditarik keluar dari sarungnya. Rukia mengambilnya, menggenggam kuat seakan itu adalah kunci kehidupannya. Pedang yang entah darimana itu berasal, tapi selalu dijaga Byakuya seperti kehidupan keduanya yang sempurna. Penjaganya.

Rukia kembali mencari sosok kakaknya yang belum ditemukannya, sembari memanggil berulang kali. Sedikit putus asa, saat melihat pintu ruang kursus terbuka lebar.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah tanpa suara di atas lantai kayu. Tangannya memegang erat pedang dan menjadikannya tumpuan pelukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kelas sedang atau sudah berlangsung. Tatami yang rusak juga terlihat bercak noda di dinding dalamnya. Merah seperti darah.

Mulutnya hampir berteriak, saat menemukan sosok seseorang berdiri di sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu. Dia menunduk dan memunggungi Rukia. Namun, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Berujung hingga kemari. Berdiri di depannya sebagai jawaban terakhir. Pria asing itu. Yang berambut jingga terang.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya Rukia bergetar, bahkan air matanya tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya digigit sebagai penahan emosi yang hampir keluar.

Pria itu berdiri tegang, masih memunggungi dan tak bergerak. Rukia menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya, mengarahkan tepat ke punggung pria itu. Kilauannya tak ternilai, itu mengapa Byakuya selalu merawatnya setiap hari. Hal terindah yang pernah gadis itu lihat dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan, pria itu berbalik dan menatap Rukia. Mata itu—masih sama seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya. Ditambah kerutan dalam juga alis yang menukik. Wajahnya yang hampir tirus menambah kesan garang dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Hidung mancungnya juga bibir tipisnya bahkan terkesan sempurna. Pria itu benar-benar pria asing. Bukan berasal dari Jepang.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kaulakukan pada nii-sama?" Rukia berteriak, melengking. Tangannya semakin gemetar memegang katana.

Pria itu masih terdiam, mengamati Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Mulutnya berkedut tidak suka, saat melihat mata pedang terarah di depan wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Bahkan suaranya semakin membuat gadis itu tersentak. Suara yang kasar sekaligus ringan. Hal yang bagus bahwa dia masih bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini!"

"Aku?"

"Dimana…nii-sama? Katakan!" Rukia semakin menekan pedangnya ke depan, hampir menyentuh dagu pria itu.

"Hei—" Pria itu menegur, mundur satu langkah. "Turunkan pedangmu! Kau mau menebasku?"

"Ya!"

Pria itu terlihat gusar sekaligus geram. Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, tangannya berhasil menepis pegangan pedang yang digenggam Rukia terlalu rapat. Pedangnya terlepas dan pria itu mengambilnya dengan satu tangan. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, saat Rukia tidak lagi memiliki sebuah tameng dan perlindungan diri.

"Pedang yang bagus," ucapnya, mengamati pedang itu sedikit meneliti. "Salah satu yang masih tersisa."

"Berikan padaku!" Rukia bergerak maju dan berniat merampas kembali pedangnya. Pria itu sudah memegang sarungnya dan kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke tempat yang aman. Menyembunyikan bilah tajamnya. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu tanpa ucapan apapun dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Masih dengan satu tangan memegang katana sigap.

"He—hei! Apa maumu?!"

"Membawamu keluar dari tempat ini," jelas pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Rukia berusaha meronta, bahkan memegang tembok sebagai penahan. Tapi, tidak berhasil, saat pria itu menariknya semakin kuat. "Lepaskan!"

"Di sini tidak aman! Apa kau tidak lihat rumah ini sudah porak poranda dan darah di tembok—"

"Dan kau tidak jauh berbahaya dengan di sini! Siapa kau?!"

Teriakan memekikkan Rukia membuat pria itu tertegun. Tepat di depan pintu keluar. "Aku?"

Hanya suara napas Rukia yang terdengar, di antara kesunyian mendadak melanda tempat itu. Dan mata yang saling menilai. Menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, sebuah ungkapan yang hanya pengandaian.

"Kau ikut denganku," ucap pria itu, kembali menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

Rukia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, selama kejadian asing tersebut terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Rumahnya yang hancur, dinding yang terdapat noda darah, kakaknya tidak ada di sana, dan pria asing yang menyeretnya seperti sebuah karung tepung.

Mereka tiba di jalan luar, masih berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir. Luput dari penglihatan Rukia, karena terlalu antusias mengikuti kelas kaligrafi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah _Jeep Wrangler_ hitam.

"Masuk." Pria itu berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati saat gadis itu naik ke kursi penumpang.

Dia terduduk diam, terpaku pada jalanan di jendela sampingnya, sementara mobil mulai bergerak maju saat pria itu menjalankan mesinnya. Mereka berkendara di tengah keheningan, menelusuri jalanan sepi perumahan dan keluar ke jalan utama Tokyo.

Matahari tidak bersahabat, saat hampir tenggelam di ujung cakrawala. Barisan burung-burung terbang di atas langit, kembali ke dalam hunian mereka yang aman. Di atas pohon ataupun tiang listrik. Dan Rukia ragu akan bisa kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Tempat terhangat yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dirasakannya lagi.

"Kita…akan kemana?" ucap Rukia, bergetar. Bisikannya lemah, menandakan ketakutan yang berusaha ditahannya untuk tidak keluar.

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat, masih berkonsentrasi menghindari beberapa mobil untuk tidak tertahan lampu merah. "Toyama."

Rukia bergidik saat mendengar jawabannya, walaupun tahu tempat itu tidak begitu jauh dari Tokyo. Tidak sejauh Hokkaido ataupun Osaka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah," jawabnya singkat.

"Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak berhak memberitahu semuanya."

"Dimana nii-sama? Apa yang terjadi…sebenarnya? Siapa mereka yang—"

"Tahan pertanyaanmu, nona," potongnya, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kita masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih lima jam—tidak, buat itu menjadi tiga jam."

Rukia menganga lebar, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria yang kini menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Kau…tidak berniat melajukan mobil di atas kecepatan rata-rata, tuan penculik?!"

"Penculik?" Pria itu mendengus mendengar panggilan barunya. "Aku bukan penculik!"

"Lalu apa? Siapa yang menyeret orang yang rumahnya baru saja dimasuki perampok dan mungkin saja kakaknya dijadikan sebagai sandera, hah?"

"Bukan aku."

"Kau! Pria bodoh keras kepala angkuh yang tidak tahu caranya memperkenalkan diri?" Rukia memajukan tubuhnya, hingga _seat-belt_ yang melilit tubuhnya ikut tertarik.

"Dan kau—perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih karena kau tahu, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu!"

Rukia hampir menggeram marah, hingga kulit wajahnya berubah merah padam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat terus dengan pria di sampingnya, selain meminta bantuan atau menghubungi polisi. Renji. Nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Mobil berbelok dari jalan raya, menuju sebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Terdapat mini market di sampingnya, juga toilet umum. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya, tanpa perlu sekedar melirik gadis yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya dan meninggalkan jasadnya membusuk di belakang mini market. Tidak—gadis kecil itu tidak akan sanggup.

"Kita berhenti sebentar untuk mengisi bensin dan aku harus menghubungi seseorang. Kau tunggu di sini."

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara pria itu sudah beranjak turun tanpa repot-repot mengikat dirinya di kursi penumpang.

"Aku serius," tambahnya, wajahnya semakin mengkerut masam. "Tunggu-disini-mengerti? Aku akan segera tahu kalau kau berniat untuk pergi."

Dan pria itu pergi, hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari mobil. Dia sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di sebrang ponselnya, sedikit menghentakkan langkahnya. Membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat serius.

Rukia melihat sebuah kesempatan—sangat besar untuk melarikan diri. Beberapa pilihan terbentang sebagai pilihan. Menuju mini market dan menelepon polisi, berteriak minta tolong akan si penculik yang sekarang sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang yang mungkin adalah bos jahatnya, atau lari dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

Tangannya segera melepas _seat-belt_-nya dan membuka pintu mobil perlahan. Si petugas pengisian bensin masih melakukan tugasnya mengisi bahan bakar, tanpa perlu menyadari seorang gadis berlari menuju mini market dari mobil pelanggannya. Rukia berlari, dengan napas terengah dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbalik ke belakang.

'_Jangan lihat ke belakang. Terus berlari. Jangan berbalik!' _ucapnya dalam hati. Berulang kali.

Dia hampir tiba di belakang mini market, di antara toilet dan jalan kecil menuju belakang. Kepalanya sibuk bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari kesempatan yang menurut dirinya lebih baik. Dan matanya yang sibuk menemukan seorang wanita jatuh terduduk saat baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet.

Wanita itu terlihat kesakitan, yang menjadi hambatan dirinya untuk segera lari dari tempat itu. Menghiraukannya sementara tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari kejadian genting, sama seperti lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Dan kakaknya akan sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"_Sial_—" Akhirnya Rukia berjalan menuju si wanita terduduk, ikut berjongkok dan mengamati sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya terluka. Lututnya yang cedera atau mungkin masalah pribadi.

"Tolong…" Wanita itu meringis kesakitan, sambil terisak kecil. "Tolong…."

"Ada apa?" Rukia berniat menyentuh bahunya, namun diurungkannya. Sedikit canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera memanggil bantuan—"

"Jangan!" Wanita itu menahan tangannya, membiarkan Rukia kembali terududuk di sebelahnya. "Jangan…pergi."

"Hanya sebentar," jawab Rukia. "Mini market tidak jauh dari sini, aku bisa menelepon polisi atau ambulans—"

"Tidak perlu," isaknya, menatap Rukia tanpa ada air mata yang keluar.

Matanya semerah darah, membuat gadis itu bergidik karena mengetahui apa yang dihadapinya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, memberikan tanda bahaya yang terasa jelas. Malam dingin menusuk tulang leher dan merambat turun ke punggung. Serupa dengan kejadian malam itu. "Karena aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, gadis kecil."

'_Lari!'_ Sebuah kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Namun refleksnya tidak cukup cepat saat wanita itu memamerkan giginya. Kedua taringnya yang panjang dan mengerikan.

Rukia menepis tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan kakinya. Si wanita tidak kalah cepat, melempar tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak dinding toilet. Keras.

Limbung juga panik, Rukia segera merangkak menjauh, menuju sumber cahaya yang lebih terang dari situ. Ke tempat pengisian bensin. Cahaya mentari yang meredup tidak memungkinkan petugas melihat dirinya diserang. Atau mungkin pria itu. Si Penculik.

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik, saat si wanita mencengkramnya kuat dan menghantamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dinding beton. Rukia mengerang kesakitan.

"Gadis keras kepala! Seharusnya kau tetap diam dan membiarkanku meminum darahmu hingga habis—"

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar kutipan murahanmu itu."

Rukia terbelalak, saat menyadari pria itu sudah berdiri di belakang si wanita. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang katana.

Pria itu menarik si wanita, hingga pegangannya lepas dari Rukia. Si wanita terlempar dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Dia hendak bangkit berdiri, namun tertahan oleh sebilah pedang yang memamerkan cahaya padanya. Kilauannya menerangi kulit pucatnya, seperti tanpa pigmen—albino.

Si wanita terlihat panik, namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat pria itu menusuk lehernya dengan katana. Rukia hampir pingsan tersedak, melihat kejadian mengerikan yang sudah memutus kata-kata di tenggorokannya. Dan dalam sekejap, si wanita jatuh kembali ke atas tanah. Tubuhnya menghitam dan menjadi serpihan debu terbawa angin malam. Seperti bara api yang menghilang di gelap malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara si pria menyadarkan kepanikannya, masih mengamati tubuh yang kini tidak ada lagi di depannya.

Si pria berjongkok, mengamati wajah Rukia yang masih terlihat panik—pucat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepalanya, mulai membelainya tanpa alasan pasti. Simpati atau mungkin sekedar basa-basi.

"Apa itu…tadi?" Akhirnya Rukia menemukan suaranya, hampir terisak.

"Monster yang mengincar darahmu? _Strigoi_—kalian menyebutnya sebagai vampire."

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk, sementara benaknya menolak untuk memercayainya. Sebuah mitos yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, mereka akan segera menemukanmu. Baumu sangat mudah ditemukan—bahkan aku bisa menciumnya dari seberang sana."

Rukia tidak mempertanyakan apa maksud kata-katanya—hanya menurut—ketika pria itu kembali membawanya ke mobilnya. Kali ini lebih lembut, tidak menarik dan menyeretnya paksa. Bahkan, dia dengan murah hati membukakan pintunya dan memasang _seat-bealt_ untuk memastikannya aman di sana.

"Siapa…kau?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali menarik perhatian pria itu padanya.

Warna matanya lebih terang di dalam kegelapan malam dan membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya. Aneh nan indah. Asing, yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Hanya melihat dan bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik mata indahnya itu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Ichigo—itu namaku. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu mulai saat ini, Rukia."

Mata Rukia tidak pernah lebih besar daripada itu, mengetahui bahwa langkahnya jauh tertinggal di belakang. Pria itu lebih tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Sebuah misteri yang perlahan terungkap—satu per satu.

"Kau—" Pintu tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya, hampir membuatnya mengumpat pada perlakuan kasar—lagi—dari si pria. Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah kembali naik di kursi pengemudi, setelah membayar biaya bensin pada si petugas. Katana di pegangannya dilempar ke kursi belakang tanpa peduli apa yang bernilai di dalamnya. Rukia kembali melotot, menggertakkan giginya.

"Hei! Itu pedang berharga milik nii-sama!"

"Kulempar pun tidak akan patah," jawabnya, menyalakan mesin mobil. "Itu bukan besi, melainkan perak murni yang dicampur oleh air suci. _The Blessing Sword_—tersebar dalam berbagai bentuk yang berbeda di belahan dunia. Dan ini salah satu yang terkuat."

"Haruskah…aku memercayaimu?" Rukia bergumam, memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dinginnya atmosfer seakan mengkhianati dirinya.

"Haruskah? Semuanya tergantung padamu—kemana kakimu melangkah, di sanalah hatimu berada. Seandainya aku bisa mengganti jalan pikirmu."

"Tapi kau tidak berhak," gerutu Rukia, mendengus kesal.

Ichigo tersenyum miring, menatap sekilas sosok gadis mungil yang akan menjadi teman perjalanannya tiga jam lebih ke depan. "Tapi mataku tertuju padamu. Aku mengawasimu sekarang."

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Strigoi_= Bahasa Rumania untuk vampire.

_Scene 2's here! Finally_! Sedikit memakan waktu untuk menyelesaikan scene ini dan maaf harus mengganti scene beberapa kali. Sedikit lompat ke sana kemari, namun inilah awal pertemuan resmi Rukia dan Ichigo! _Yeaay_! Rukia belum mengetahui sosok asli Ichigo, hanya saja dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di diri pria misterius itu. Dan selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok si serigala bila memandang mata Ichigo. Semuanya akan terungkap seiring berjalannya chapter, jadi mohon bersabar :D

Tanaka adalah murni chara buatanku sendiri alias OC. Dia tidak ada di dalam manga/anime Bleach. Juga peran Byakuya yang sedikit OOC. Dia tidak sekaku di manga-nya, karena di sini Keluarga Kuchiki bukanlah keluarga bangsawan besar. Akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter terdepan.

Dan aku sarankan, alternatif playlist untuk fic ini adalah soundtrack terbaru **The Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 1**! _Seriously, _**Lorde**_ is the most real ART-ist, singer-songwriter_! Dia yang memproduseri album soundtrack tersebut dan lagu-lagunya benar-benar keren! XD **Yellow Flicker Beat** salah satu lagu kesukaanku :D

_Thank you for all of you_! _Arigatou na_! Readers dan yang sudah me-fave ataupun follow fic ini! Terima kasih banyak semuanya :D _I really appreciate that! Love you all~_ #bighug

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**virgo24**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, bisa dibilang serigala itu Ichigo, tapi belum resmi disebutkan di chapter ini XD Masih harus menunggu ya. Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka

**ayuuuu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Juga untuk sukanya..hehehe :D Klo vampire-nya aku belum bisa kasih tau. Masih rahasia ;)

**kirito2239**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, sudah dilanjut ini, semoga kamu suka :D

**dearest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview~ ;) thehehe…arigatou~ eh, review 2x? Grimmjow bukan vampire-nya, itu vampire OC..hehe.. Klo identitas Rukia nanti ya, masih rahasia ;) wkwkkw…Renji jadi polisi di sini XD Dia lebih cocok jadi petugas keamanan, hahhaa.. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka!

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hehe..klo identitas Rukia belum bisa dikasih tau. Nanti ya di chapter-chapter berikutnya bakalan pelan" kebongkar. Sudah kuupdate ini dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Thehehe sankyuu na~ Sudah kuupdate nih, kelamaan ga? XD Semoga kamu suka ya!

**Dani Reykinawa**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Eh? Ga kok, darah Rukia normal (?) Ah, masih rahasia deh, nanti ya pelan" bakal keungkap XD Adak ok alasannya kenapa Ichigo bisa nunjukin sosok rahasianya di depan Rukia. Bisa dibilang itu ga sengaja juga :D Sudah kulanjut chapternya, dan semoga kamu suka~

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Nah untuk Grimmjow aku belum berencana munculin di sini. Mungkin nanti (?) Aku juga kepingin munculin sosoknya, bakal seru berseteru sama Ichigo :D Beberapa chara bakal muncul lagi, seperti yang di Black Rosette, Vizard terutama..hehe.. Oke deh, chapter terbarunya sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka!

**Ann**: Halo Ann-san! Makasih sudah mereview! Ga apa" kok, aku juga bru bisa balas n update lagi sekarang XD Underworld? Wah aku suka film itu, memang mirip" itu, kesannya dark gimana gitu. Hihihi..makasih untuk sukanya! :D Yup, si Renji seringkali dijadiin cop, di beberapa fic yang pernah aku baca dan entah kenapa image-nya cocok banget XD. Alpha-nya akan segera terungkap, walaupun masih agak lama ;) Makasih lagi, untuk semangatnya! Semangat juga untuk Ann-san!

**Playlist:**

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Snow Patrol- What If This Storm Ends_

_Lorde- Yellow Flicker Beat_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
